La llama, el cielo y las hadas
by Pixie Dixie
Summary: Flare encontró quien es gracias a las Hadas. Este fic participa en el concurso Inolvidables del foro Camino del Fuego. OS
_**Bien es mi primer reto de Fairy Tail y por tal si la cago diganlo con amor.**_

 **Personaje**. _Flare Corona._

 **Advertencias** _. Inspirado en el manga al cien, leve Yuri, punto de vista en primera y tercera persona_ —no me termina de convencer—.

Recomiendo escuchen Spanish Sahara de Foals —Y no, no les conocí con el juego. Hace más de 7 años que los sigo—.

 **Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 ** _Este fic participa en el reto Inolvidables del foro Camino del Fuego._**

 ** _._**

Siempre he tenido que ver hacia el cielo, es un lugar que siempre me ha recordado lo minúscula que soy en esta vida.

Lo poco que valgo, que nunca he tenido un sitio al que realmente llame con orgullo hogar.

¿Cuándo dejarán de compararme con una hormiga? ¿Siempre tendré miedo de ser aplastada por los gigantes? ¡Alguna vez dejaran de tenerme compasión!

Momentos como este siempre me han hecho desear morir con mis padres humanos también, hubiera dejado de ser una simple bolsa de problemas.

El ruido de las aves que vuelan me hace levantar el rostro. Verlas surcar los cielos hace que desee conocer lo que sólo ellas pueden, querer abrir los brazos y lanzarme contra la brisa.

Ser una de ellas.

 _Dejar de ser Flare la unitil._

Corro a su paso, sin importar que algunos de ellos me miren con desaprobación ante mi falta de respeto a la venerada llama por muchos.

¡No me importa nada más que demostrarles no seré nunca más débil y pequeña!

La enorme llama consciente de los deseos y frustraciones de la chiquilla cabello rojizo explota en un momento inesperado por muchos, alcanzando las llamas a esta, encendiendo su cabello.

Desesperada trataba de golpearlo para apagarlo, sintiendo comezón incesante por todo su cuero cabelludo. Sin lograrlo dio un grito desesperada por el dolor del fuego hasta que que el fue cedió dejando ver su cabello sin daño moverse a voluntad propia.

 **.**

—El único requisito para entrar a _Raven Tail_ es odiar a _Fairy Tail._ ¡Tú lo haces tanto como cualquiera en este lugar!

Nunca he sentido tanto pánico y deseo de aceptación mezclados en mi vida, mientras a mis pies los tarros de cerveza caían rompiéndose contra el suelo sin detenerse.

Todo es oscuro, apenas puedo ver al maestro de este lugar. He estado vagando durante días en este lugar, viviendo mejor dicho sobreviviendo hasta encontrar a estas personas como yo.

—Sí. —Digo dura y excitada— ¡No podría odiar mayor cosa en mi vida!

.

El retumbar de los golpes en la cueva oscura no cesan.

No puedo hacer nada, sólo quedó inmóvil esperando el próximo de alguna dirección inesperada mientras el dolor en mi cuerpo se incrementa con cada uno.

La sangre corre por mi cuerpo sin ropa, aún cuando gané —con ayuda de Obra— estoy siendo castigada duramente con todo el odio en su ser del maestro Dreyar.

Otro sonoro golpe retumba, golpeando cada pared y haciendo eco llega a mi la imagen de la rubia.

— _Ru…bia_ —dejó salir antes de perder el conocimiento.

 **.**

¿Qué es lo que hacen? ¿Eso es amor? ¿Ellos la aman? ¿Ella los ama a ellos? ¿Yo siento amor?

No sé, nunca lo he sentido, pero siento el odio recorrer mis venas al ver a esa mujer sonreír luego de dañar a Rubia, _Mi rubia._

 **.**

Verla alejarse de mí es horrible, pero más el no poder sentir su amor.

Él deja que ella lo abrace, ella llora con él mientras los dragones desaparecen siendo uno con el cielo negro.

 _Rubia ama a Rosado._

No tengo más que hacer, nadie me necesita, mejor dicho… Rubia no me necesita. Ya no existe más _Raven Tail_ , no tengo amigos, todos me han dejado como al inicio.

 _No es cierto_ dice una voz en mi cabeza _Los gigantes aún te esperan._

—Me fui sin decirle a nadie —dije en voz alta contra el árbol en el cual me escondía, sin más respuesta espere entender y sin más que hacer es mejor irme sin molestar a nadie.

 **.**

Caminaba con las manos entrelazadas, mientras sus hebras rojizas bailaban felices por viento anticipando su regreso al pueblo. Sintiendo el calor del hogar mientras su portadora se debatía entre el arrepentimiento y la felicidad.

La tinta de su pecho al llegar al lugar borró aquel recuerdo maldito, acomodándose de tal forma que el logo del pueblo se formó en ella.

¿Era bueno regresar como si nada hubiera ocurrido? ¿Le perdonarían? ¿Se acordarán de ella?

Unas voces conocidas llegaron en sus odios, los chillidos de miedo de la Peliazul con los de la Rubia le hicieron correr a esa dirección y justo a tiempo para detener la bala con su propio cabello.

 **.**

Una vez más se encontraba al borde de la montaña, sus cabellos bailaban de nuevo contra el viento pero ahora felices y no solamente por regresar a casa, sino por conocer a gente como ellos.

Las colas de hada eran lo más parecido a lo que llamaban amigos, más cercanos a ello en su vida, no existían.

Con la vista en el cielo tan claro e iluminado ya no le importaba ver como las aves surcaban, ni las blancas nubes formando las figuras que deseara, tampoco se encontraban sus delirios de insignificancia o sus temores infundados.

Ya de eso, no era nada, más que un recuerdo un tanto amargo. Ella dejó el horror ahí.

Probó la soledad, el tratar de pertenecer, el de ser importante, encontrar quien era ella, el dolor, el miedo, la rabia y dentro de todo eso la amistad y la ayuda sin verse aliada o enemiga.

Todo por la rubia.

El ruido de los gigantes recomponiendo edificios dañados luego del festejo en agradecimiento a los magos que no permitieron el guardián se extinguiera, le sacó de su ensoñación.

Sonrió inclinando un poco su cabeza mientras algunos mechones rojizos se pegaban a su rostro, sin duda ellos eran demasiado especiales.

A esos locos poco les importaba el poder —a menos que se pusieran a discutir el Moreno y el Rosado—, tampoco que no compartieran la misma sangre o cosa parecida. Eran una familia.

Y Flare está en deuda con la rubia, Flare le pertenece a la rubia, Flare siempre amaría a la rubia, Flare cuidaría de ella.

Y tal vez de esa manera podría ser parte de esa misma familia, pagando su deuda y estando por siempre a su lado.

—¡Tío! ¡Mueve esas viejas llamas y lucha conmigo! —Gritando el _Dragón Slayer_ que les visitaba tan a menudo como podía despertaba a la llama, o mejor dicho al _Guardián Atlas Flame_ de su siesta de media tarde.

Las emocionadas e hiperactivas súplicas del chico lograron que irritado Atlas le quemara sin esperarlo, tumbandolo con el cuerpo cenizo.

Derrotada ante las luchas del par, suspiro sonriendo ante la visita. A lo mejor él cuidaba mejor de Lucy por el momento mientras ella al pueblo.

—Rosado.

 _NA: Sigo sin ser buena en los finales, me hubiera gustado más desarrollo pero luego con el tema y mis aspiraciones para usar a Flare —es mi favorita— se tornó mucho más complicado de lo esperado. Entiendo si alguien me amonesta por mencionar muy poco el tema._

 _¡Suerte a todos!_


End file.
